battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Versions of Characters
This is a list of evil versions of characters, most with Evil Leafy's face. They are all recommended characters. Evil Announcer Evil Announcer is a recommended character, recommended by kouarasteh in Episode 21. He is one of the characters who voted for Ice Cube and is an evil version of the Announcer. Evil Biscuit Evil Biscuit appears in This Episode Is About Basketball. They are the evil version of Biscuit, both recommended by Helinos B. Evil Blocky Evil Blocky is a character recommended by cdemmo1 that appeared in Return of the Hang Glider. He is an evil version of Blocky. Evil Book This is a recommended character by Redking632. She appears in BFDIA 3. She is an evil version Book, painted in pink and red colors. Evil Bubble Evil Bubble is a recommended character who was recommended by karaidsLair in Episode 19 (1st time), Rhinobuddroblox, 1dra7 and KaraideLair in Episode 20 (2nd time), and icedude in Episode 22 (3rd and last time). She is an evil version of Bubble. In 20th Episode She appeared when Bubble gave Leafy immunity, saying "AGAIN!", thus making her the first (and so far only) evil version of a character to speak. It is interesting that during the first and third appearances Evil Bubble is translucent, and in the second appearance she is red. BFDI 22 Evil Bubble.png Evil Chiclet Evil Chiclet is a recommended character by thegeruza456. Evil David Evil David is a recommended character suggested by Ahabasmorn. He is an evil variation of David. He appeared in Gardening Hero as one of the gaspers in that same episode, even though he didn't open his mouth, thus he didn't gasp at all. Evil Firey Evil Firey is a recommended character who was recommended by Anthony9499. He was one of the characters who voted for Ice Cube and is an evil version of Firey. Evil firey underwear tutu Evil firey underwear tutu is a character recommended by Sillybox777. He appeared in Return of the Rocket Ship, during the third batch of recommended characters. Evil Flower Evil Flower is a recommended character who was recommended by Rhinobuddroblox and TheRanterGuy in Episode 22. She is a version of Flower that's more evil than the normal one. She was also in Zeeky Boogy Doog, where she was recommended ParanoidDeath321 and crushed by the tip of the Eiffel Tower. Here it is marked as nice. Evil Flower Speaker Evil Flower Speaker is a recommended character who was recommended by ChocoBlue23 in BFDI episode 24. She is an evil version of Flower Speaker Box. She got eaten by the bugs along with all of the other recommended characters in the episode. Her appearance is like that of the Flower Speaker Box, but with an evil face. Nothing more is known about her. Unlike all the other speaker boxes, it has a face. Evil Flower Speaker.png Evil Giant Pink Leafy This is a character the second evil Leafy model, which is distinguished by her large size and pink coloring. Evil Gelatin Evil Gelatin is recommended character by TLGaming. he is an Evil Version of Gelatin. He, like Marker, is seen above Donut while flying to TIC in Lick Your Way to Freedom. Evil Happy Face This is an evil version other Recommended character - Happy Face, appears in BFDI Episode 23. He was recommended by destroyer334545. Evil Ice Cube Evil Ice Cube is an evil version of Ice Cube that appeared in The Glistening. She was one of the characters who voted for Ice Cube and is an evil version of Ice Cube. She was recommended by DeeandEd. She also appears in BFDI Episode 24, but now she was recommended by TheHEARTGOLD10. Evil_Ice_Cube1.png Evil Ice Cube.png Evil Leafy Evil Leafy was the first evil variation to be created. Her color and face was later reused for the other evil versions of characters. Evil Marker Evil Marker is a recommended character by TardisMike. He is an evil version of Marker. He's, like Gelatin, is seen above Donut while flying to TIC in Lick Your Way to Freedom. Evil Match Evil Match is a recommended character who was recommended by TotalDramaIsland5543 in Episode 24. She is an evil version of Match. (No color changes intended) However, Episode 21 was actually the episode where Evil Match was first recommended by MrDoubleGAngster, and was one of the characters to vote for Ice Cube in that episode, although her red part and wood part had switched colors. EvilMatch21.JPG Evil Pin Evil Pin is a recommended character who was recommended by sonamy1268 in BFDI 25. She is a version of Pin with a troll face. Evil Puffball Evil Puffball is a recommended character that appeared in "The Four is Lava". Evil Rocky Evil Rocky is a recommended character who was recommended by Rhinobuddroblox in Episode 19. He also appears in Episode 21, where he recommended by shockwaveELEKTRIK. He is an evil version of Rocky. Evil Shadow :Not to be confused with Shadow, a different recommended character. Evil Shadow is a recommended character from Episode 22, but appeared in Episode 23, however. Evil Shadow looks exactly like a shadow, but with an evil-looking grin. They were recommended by ShadowAbsol1000. They were shown behind Bronze Ice Cube, but it is unknown if Evil Shadow is Bronze Ice Cube's Shadow. Bronze Ice Cube & Evil Shadow.png Evil Shadow.png Evil Spongy Evil Spongy was a character recommended by flynngundo in Hurtful!. It's an evil variation of Spongy. It also appeared in Gardening Hero, and was recommended by ILVGwebmaster, MechaXenoxine55, and coolmatt1019. He also appears in BFDI episode 21, during the voting for the ice cube, where he recommended by cecsix. Evil Spongy.png Evil Spongy 1.jpg Evil Teardrop Evil Teardrop is a recommended character who voted for Ice Cube to be eliminated in Gardening Hero. She is an evil variation of Teardrop. She was recommended by Rhinobuddroblox. Evil Teardrop.png Evil teardrop 1080p.JPG Evil Tennis Ball Evil Tennis Ball is a recommended character that appeared in Episode 23. He is an evil variation of Tennis Ball. He was recommended by Ahabsmom. Evil TV.PNG Evil Woody Evil Woody is a recommended character who was recommended by marioluigi3128 in Episode 21. He is one of the recommended characters who voted for Ice Cube and is an evil version of Woody. Evil woody 1080p.JPG Eviler Spongy Eviler Spongy is a character recommended by Billy S. He is an evil version of Spongy, supposedly more evil than others. Evily Evily is a character recommended by BikkeBane. It appeared in The Glistening, and voted for Ice Cube to be eliminated. Trivia * All of the evil versions of characters' color is red except for Evil Match (However, this is not true in Episode 21), Evil Flower Speaker, Evily, Evil Happy Face, Evil Chiclet, Evil Giant Pink Leafy, Evil Monkey, Evil Shadow, Evil Bubble (Again, this is not true in 19th and 22th Episodes) and Evil Announcer. * The only evil variation that spoke was Evil Bubble. Category:Variations of Characters Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Variations of Characters